Revenge & Redemption
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a normal tour in New York... and then everything separating their world from the spiritual one started to fray at the seams when she zoned in on him. (Co-written with Werewolf-queen-022)
1. Creatures Of Habit

He had finally had enough… Seth set his WWE and United States Championships down in his room and walked out of it with the key in his pocket, hoping to find Amanda.

In the hotel bar was where he found her as well as Finn, both talking to each other with his right hand resting on her lower back and her leaning against him, drained from the long day.

"I… I honestly don't even know where to begin, the fact that she denied being racist when it's clearly a blatant lie or that he's standing by his mistress or girlfriend, whatever the fuck she is to him. And then he had the damn nerve to say that I wronged him first! One of these days, it's gonna turn around and bite him in the ass for cheating on Leighla in the first place!" Amanda responded as she finished her glass of red wine.

"Oh I have no doubt that it will happen love." A man said, Amanda and Finn looking and seeing a man sitting next to them. He spoke like he was from the 1940s, the suit he had on from that era.

"Someone spike our drinks?" Amanda asked as she glanced back at Finn.

"No I'm referring to the cheating man." The man replied with a smirk before looking over in a doorway, Finn and Amanda looking but not seeing anyone.

Seth was just as equally confused and then turned around suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder… only to see Roman.

"Damn, man, you look like you just saw a ghost." Roman replied.

"That man is freaking me out." Seth responded, pointing to the man at the bar.

"He's got a pretty cool costume on." Roman said.

"Wait, are we even talking about the same person?" Amanda asked once she was sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? James Patrick March." James said.

"Amanda Rose Cena… my friend here is Finn Balor." Amanda responded.

"That's impossible because he's…" Roman said before trailing off.

"Go on, say it." James said.

"Because he's dead. You are a cosplayer." Roman responded, James finishing his drink.

"Believe what you want my friend. Now…" James replied before looking at Seth. "Watch your back, you never know when she'll show up." He finished before leaving.

"I've been telling you to keep it in your pants, Rollins!" Amanda replied as she spun herself around, Finn stopping her.

"Stop that sweetheart, you are gonna make yourself sick." A woman said as she walked to them. She had blonde hair that have been curled, green eyes, white skin and wore a 1940s style wedding gown with a veil.

"Wait… a bride? Where's the…" Roman asked, trailing off as Finn helped steady Amanda back onto her feet and leaned her against him.

"The groom you mean?" The woman asked.

"What the hell's going on here?" Finn responded before he noticed Seth leaving abruptly.

"You all don't know, do you? Not locals, I take it?" The woman responded.

"We've been on the road a lot…" Amanda said as she could hear yelling down the hallway and looked toward the woman seeing that she was gone.

"Upstairs, love." Finn replied as he helped Amanda into the elevator and the doors closed.

"As long as you're there, I don't mind…" Amanda responded as Finn pressed the button leading them to the third floor. "She seemed… to scare him off easy, Finn." She whispered.

"You think she's the woman that James was talking about?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… damn, what a night. Got to see Jon Stewart get beaten up for interfering in last night's match." Amanda answered as Finn held her to him to keep her from falling and her right hand rested on his left side, her fingers trailing up it only for Finn to wrap his left hand around her right one to stop her. "Hey…" She said, pouting slightly.

"You're drunk, Mandy." Finn replied.

"You drank too, how are you not drunk?" Amanda asked.

"Because you're smaller than me." Finn responded as they got off the elevator and walked to their room. When they were in it, Finn closed the door and Amanda looked out into the city as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"We should spend more time in this place… it's beautiful at night." Amanda whispered.

"I don't know, there is something funny going on here, can't put my finger on it yet." Finn said.

"The city can be deceiving…" Amanda replied as they let go and she went to go take her makeup off… when she ended up back in the room, she slipped her sandals and shorts off before reaching under her cami and pulling her strapless bra off before Finn helped her into the bed and onto her side. "What are you…" She started to ask as he set the room's mini trash can, some Advil and a bottle of water nearby.

"You're gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning, love." Finn responded before he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed with her, wrapping his left arm around Amanda as she fell asleep.

Up on the fifth floor, Dakota heard Seth outside the room and let him in, finding that he had drank from the mini bar in his room.

"You're drunk." Dakota said.

"Damn right! There are… reasons for me drinking, starting… starting with the ghosts here!" Seth responded as he stumbled to the bed.

"Oh for god's sake there is no such thing as ghosts." Dakota muttered.

"Hold me please." Seth begged.

"No way in hell. How about I throw you out?" Dakota replied.

"We all need someone to hold us at the end of the day and Mandy already chose Balor!" Seth yelled with his voice becoming even more slurred.

"And what? You think us hooking up in an alcohol blackout means we should hold each other?" Dakota asked, placing her hands onto her hips.

"I need someone to hold me!" Seth responded.

"Go back to Zahra!" Dakota replied.

"No I want you!" Seth yelled before standing up.

"Come anywhere near me and I'll break your jaw and make you choke on your own teeth." Dakota growled.

Seth stumbled towards her and fell, hitting the floor. Dakota lifted him up and reluctantly shoved him onto the bed, climbing back under the covers.

"I don't know how Mandy hasn't gone crazy from how you've treated her." Dakota muttered before closing her eyes.

Tomorrow couldn't arrive fast enough.


	2. Hotel Full Of Ghosts

_**A/N: Sorry about not updating in so long, writer's block hit me pretty hard with this story.**_

 _Amanda opened her eyes to find herself in a black and ivory dotted halter style dress and black high heels and stood up, heading down the stairs… they led to an underground casino and she saw Finn, who smiled and walked to her after adjusting his button up black shirt._

" _My love, you did look beautiful in the wedding gown but this is so much better." Finn responded as he took her right hand into his left one and Amanda saw a flash of silver on his ring finger._

" _Wedding gown?" Amanda asked before looking at her left hand, seeing a silver wedding band over an Onyx marquise cut engagement ring._

" _Still a little out of it. Come on, let's have a drink and celebrate." Finn said._

 _The two headed to the bar and sat down, Dean smiling and setting two glasses out before pouring whiskey in one for Finn and champagne in the other for Amanda._

" _Well good morning you two… so what's next, there gonna be any kids soon?" Dean replied._

" _Hopefully soon… how's business going anyway, Dean, any trouble from the other families?" Finn responded._

" _Been quiet… not one disruption, are you sure the boss knows that you married his daughter?" Dean questioned._

" _If he didn't approve, I wouldn't be here now." Finn replied as he and Amanda sipped their drinks._

 _Amanda looked over when she saw Seth and Melody walk in… and they smiled at them._

" _See, they're awake… but she looks a little confused." Seth responded._

" _Because I want her to see you get some justice for what you did." Melody explained._

" _Okay, what in the hell's going on here?" Amanda asked… before Melody laughed and walked over, hugging Amanda like they had been friends their entire lives._

" _You will thank me for this." Melody said before walking back over to Seth and pulled out a razor blade and slit his throat open._

" _No!" Amanda screamed in horror, running and putting her hands to the wound._

" _Cheating men don't deserve to live!" Amanda heard Melody yell as everything disappeared around her…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open as she screamed, Finn pulling her into his arms and holding her close to him.

"The woman in the bar is going to kill Seth!" Amanda yelled.

"It's alright, you were just having a bad dream… no one's gonna kill Seth." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's hair.

"But she walked over… and slit his…" Amanda said between shaky breaths, her head on Finn's right shoulder.

"There is no stopping her you know." They heard before seeing James.

"Not exactly comforting right at the moment." Finn muttered, James disappearing and Finn grabbing his phone. _'I wouldn't normally ask but have you seen Seth?'_ He texted to Dakota.

' _He's passed out drunk. Finn, it's 5 am, what's wrong?'_ Dakota responded.

' _Mandy had a nightmare about Seth being killed.'_ Finn replied.

"Oh look up on those devices of your _The Bloody Bride 1943._ Famous murder that was." James said before disappearing again.

Finn was about to… but looked back at Amanda, who was clearly still frightened and set the phone aside, deciding that she needed him more than he needed the information and held her closer to him.

A few hours later when she was back into sleep was when he looked it up… and forwarded the article to Seth. But Seth responded with a text that indicated disbelief.

' _Ha, nice try, Balor. Not buying it.'_

' _Seth this is serious. After that there is a string of murders all the same. Men having their throats slit open in the same room this woman was murdered in. All men were different apart from one thing, they all cheated. Every murder on the wall written in blood is 'cheating men don't deserve to live'.'_

When Seth didn't respond, Finn cursed under his breath in Irish and turned back to Amanda, who's eyes opened.

"He's thinking it's a joke, isn't he?" Amanda asked.

"So you two did your homework huh?" Melody asked.

"Yeah… Melody, people fuck up. We're sorry your husband killed you but that doesn't justify murdering men who are stupid enough to cheat!" Amanda replied as she sat up, Melody lightly brushing her hand over Amanda's head to try to clear up the hangover but had no luck.

"Never had the best of luck fixing hangovers, sorry. And Seth's life doesn't matter to me. I was lost when I woke up and then James found me, gave me a purpose and I got to say this, I enjoy it." Melody said.

"You can't truly find peace in the afterlife like this…" Amanda responded.

"I have I enjoy finding them, luring them into my room and then watching them choke on their own blood." Melody said.

At the same time, Dakota dragged Seth outside and into the car.

"Why are you panicking?! No one's getting slaughtered!" Seth replied as he buckled up, Dakota getting in the driver's side.

"No but you will and she can't leave that hotel." Dakota said.

She drove to the Barclays Centre where a few hours later, Seth found Amanda in a hallway and walked up to her, _In The Still Of The Night_ by The Five Satins playing through her earbuds before Seth nudged her.

"Mandy?" Seth asked.

"You believe Finn and me now?" Amanda responded as she turned the music off and put her earbuds in her pocket, her hair shorter now.

"I wouldn't necessarily say believe-" Seth started to respond, Amanda grabbing him by his shirt.

"She's real, damn it!" Amanda replied angrily.

"She's not real!" Seth yelled, getting Amanda to let go. "I'm going back there to prove you guys wrong!" He yelled.

Getting desperate, Amanda grabbed a lead pipe and whacked it over Seth's head after he turned around to leave… he fell to the floor unconscious and she dragged him by his ankles.

Finn had reached the hallway when he saw her and stopped Amanda.

"He was going to go back to that place." Amanda said.

"Let's tie him up." Finn responded as they dragged Seth into the locker room and put him in a chair once Amanda folded it outwards.

When Seth regained consciousness, he found himself tied up with a towel tied around his mouth and Amanda with her arms folded.

"We get royally mad with each other but I ain't letting you die, dipshit." Amanda responded before she reached for the towel. "Don't scream and no biting, got it?" She asked, Seth nodding and Amanda removing the towel before Seth saw Finn.

"Let me go!" Seth growled.

"Hell no! Listen to us, damn it, we're trying to save your life here!" Finn responded.

"It's all a trick! You are trying to make me feel guilty about cheating!" Seth yelled.

"Cén fáth nach éisteoidh sé?" Amanda muttered.

"Toisc go bhfuil sé imithe agus caill sé a intinn." Finn responded, Seth getting angrier.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Seth demanded.

"Mostly how you've gone and lost your mind! All of these men, murdered in the same damn room while their mistresses watched, would you fucking listen?!" Amanda replied angrily, slapping Seth when he rolled his eyes.

"Fine you wouldn't listen to us, then listen to this man." Finn said before going and opening the door, a man walking in with a deep cut along his throat.

"You really should believe your friends." The man responded.

"Let me guess, you preferred tiny dark haired types?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"I prefer the blonde with green eyes, that's how she got me. There was her and this other man, they took me up to their room for a bit of fun. The only reason why I lived is because she didn't cut deep enough, being distracted by the other man." The man said.

"James." Amanda muttered.

"Mandy, wake up from your damn nightmare and untie me!" Seth responded before Amanda tied the towel around his mouth.

"Consider yourself lucky I don't have chloroform! Now you're staying here until Raw starts and then you're checking into a different hotel, got it?!" Amanda replied aggressively before she decided to go clear her head.

She ended up in the hallway and Hunter, who was exiting his office, saw how distressed she looked and walked over to her.

"Mandy, what's wrong, kiddo?" Hunter asked.

"There's this ghost looking to kill Seth because she sees him as a cheater and he doesn't believe us, he won't listen and I had to tie him up and…" Amanda explained, starting to ramble before Hunter pulled her into his arms and held her, lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Have you talked to this ghost?" Hunter asked.

"She showed up earlier… so Kota got Seth out of there." Amanda explained as Hunter reached over and brushed her tears away.

"What if she's only doing this, because she can't get the real justice she needs?" Hunter responded.

"It's been 72 years since her death… her husband is most likely dead himself." Amanda replied as they sat down, Hunter keeping her calm by holding her.

He hated seeing her so upset and knew that Seth wouldn't listen to her.


End file.
